Lips of an Angel
by Alyx Leon
Summary: This is under heavy revision. For more details on the fic visit my profile.
1. That Summer

**Chapter 1**

**I wasn't happy with the main chick's name for this story so I changed it. The only people who'll actually notice though are the people who read this before I changed her name though. So, you'll obviously see what her name is now. I originally had a really crappy name for her(Adrienne Nicole Kati). There's a reason I changed it. Lol**

**I don't own any of the freagin' hot guys in the Covenant, cause you know if I did that I wouldn't be here writing about them, I would be locked up in a room somewhere with them.**

**This is a flashback that is necessary for the rest of the story, the flashback takes place two months before the movie and the actual story takes place eleven months after. Hope you like.**

That Summer

Ashling smiled as she walked in the room. Reid had asked her to come meet him here. She couldn't contain the giddiness that she felt at the thought of the blond. She still couldn't believe that she had told him that she loved him. He had given her a strange look at first then he had asked her how much she loved him. Ashling had told him that she would do anything for him. At that point a small smile formed on his lips. He said that if she really loved him then she would do anything he asked of her. Naturally, Ashling had agreed to do anything that he told her to. That was when he had told her to meet him in the bedroom.

Now here she was, in the room, sitting on the bed; waiting for him. She couldn't imagine what it was that he wanted her to do. Actually, that was a lie. She had some ideas of what it was that he would want to do, though how far she'd go, she didn't know.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts and back to the room that she was in.

Ashling looked up and saw Reid walk in then close the door behind him, locking it. "You came," she said a bit breathless not able to look away from the blond male standing in front of her.

His gaze turned to her and he gave her a smile. "Yeah, I came. I wasn't about to miss an opportunity like this," he said going over to her and stood in front of her.

She didn't understand his words then but later it would explain so many things to her. Ashling, being too naïve and innocent to know what was going on, merely gazed up at him admiringly.

"So, are you ready?" he asked a cocky grin on his face.

She cleared her mind in an attempt to understand his question. "Huh?"

"Remember you said that you would do anything for me."

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, "anything you wanted me to."

The grin that had been on his face earlier came back. "Good, cause I have a request."

Half an hour earlier

Reid gazed lazily at the brunette at his left and then the blond at his right. His eyes shifted down to the blond's chest and hoped to get a reaction. Nope, nothing. He hadn't even stirred. It was driving him nuts. He was surrounded by hot girls but didn't seem to be able to get turned on by any of them. He'd fucked with all of them and he knew how each looked naked and how each performed. He had tried to use that to stir something, but hadn't been successful. Nothing seemed to be working. Once again, the finding a person to sleep with wasn't a problem but the getting turned on part was becoming a major issue.

The blond on his right pointed to something on the opposite side of the room and laughed. Reid looked in the direction that she was pointing in and shook his head when he saw what it was she was looking at. To be more precise, _whom_ it was she was pointing at.

Ashling O'Connor. Reid's obsessed admirer. Dear God, what was she doing here? He watched as she walked to the edge of the room and just stood there looking around uncertainly.

"Oh, my gosh, she's such a loser," the brunette said watching her scornfully and mockingly.

"Will you excuse me girls?" Reid said walking away and leaving the room, though he'd walked right in front of Ashling to get out.

He knew she'd noticed him and it was only a matter of time before she would go and follow him like a puppy.

It wasn't long until he heard Ashling come up behind him. "Um…Reid…I have something to tell you…" she said softly her voice uneven with nervousness.

As soon as he heard those words he knew what she was going to say. She loved him and would do anything for him. And as if right on cue, she told him how much she cared about him and wanted to do anything for him to make him happy. Almost immediately, a plan formed in his mind. He could use her as his relief from his little dryspell. After telling her to go meet him in the room Reid started coming up with ideas of what he would make her do. Oh, yes, the dryspell would be over soon.

Normal time

Reid watched Ashling as she looked at him with a startled look. "You want me to what?"

He smirked, "get on your knees."

She looked at him uncertainly. "I…"

A plan to get her came to mind. He made his expression one of hurt. "So, you don't love me?"

"What? No, of course I do! It's just that—," she started then was cut off.

"Then you'll do it. If you love me you'll do it," he said watching her, knowing that he had her. He watched as she looked at him with a helpless expression and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it," she said softly.

Reid smiled. "Good, get on your knees then."

Slowly and hesitantly she did as he ordered. Her eyes kept shifting from the floor to his face, a look of uncertainty still in them.

He stood in front of her and unzipped his pants, his slowly erecting member coming out.

He saw Ashling's eyes widen a bit. Obviously she'd never seen a guys dick before. "What do I do?" she asked her voice wavering a bit.

He smirked. "Just open your mouth," he said unbuttoning his pants so his now fully erected dick had more room.

Ashling slowly opened her mouth and waited patiently.

"Take me into your mouth," he said watching her scoot closer and then slowly take his waiting erection into her mouth.

Sudden, heat whirled through him at her touch, causing a soft groan to escape her lips.

She didn't move or do anything, she merely stayed on her knees with him hot in her mouth.

"Suck on me, nibble on me, lick me, something!" Reid growled wanting to enjoy the evil plan that he had concocted. She gave a curt nod. He expected her to pull off of him like all newbies did, but he was caught off guard when she started to kiss trails up and down his shaft. Her kisses were gentle and soft almost reverent, though they still sent shivers of pleasure through Reid.

He couldn't contain the moan that escaped his lips when he felt her tongue on him. For being an innocent, Ashling sure did know how to drive a guy crazy using only her tongue and lips, Reid couldn't help but think when she took only his tip between her lips and started toying with his head using her tongue.

His legs weakened and his hands flew to her hair, gripping them to stay upright. God, what was going on? For once, Reid didn't feel in control and it frightened him a bit. He'd always been in control; girls were never in control. No, he was in charge not Ashling. He willed himself to stand up straight then grabbed Ashling's head and forced himself to sound normal, "open your mouth and take all of me in. Suck on me, hard," he cursed mentally at the hoarse way his voice sounded and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

Shudder after shudder shook his body when Ashling did as she was told and sucked him hard. Shit! He bit his lip to contain the moan that was struggling to escape. His hands fisted in her hair and pulled her closer, his body wanting/needing more. He felt Ashling's hands slowly grip his beltloops on his jeans and hesitantly pull him closer, her mouth all the while reeking havoc on his very hard, very heated cock.

"Goddamn, Ash—," he started to moan but cut himself off halfway through her name.

She sucked on him again, her tongue stroking the back of his dick as he went in and out of her mouth. He was amazed by his ability to keep himself standing as he thrust in and out of her mouth, due to the fact that his body was shuddering so much from his pleasure and his legs kept feeling as if they wanted to give out. "Red..." she moaned his name around his dick and he felt himself jerk in her mouth.

The sound of her moaning his name and the feel of the vibrations from said moan was too much. Her voice had been so innocent, so filled with such admiration and care that it had surprised him. It had triggered something inside him that he was unfamiliar with and he found himself letting go, spilling himself in her mouth. A noise of surprise escaped her but she quickly swallowed before a mess could be made.

Reid, his hands still fisted in her hair, shuddered when he felt Ashling finish licking him up and start kissing his shaft again.

A sudden knock on the door cause Ashling to jump in surprise. Reid cursed softly then pushed Ashling away from him and zipped and buttoned his pants.

"Who is it and what do you want?" the blond said walking over to the door.

"Open up Reid it's me, Tyler, come on let's go I'm tired of this party!"

"I'll be out in a second," he said looking back at the confused looking Ashling. "Stay here for about five more minutes and then leave. We can't leave at the same time or people will get the wrong idea. Seeya," he said quickly then opened the door and left.

Once outside the room, Reid turned to Tyler and grinned. Ty merely rolled his eyes, "what poor girl have you tricked into being your little toy this time?"

Reid shook his head and walked past him. "You'll never know. Come on let's go home, I should be good for a few days."

Tyler sighed and walked after him. "I swear, one day, one of these girls is gonna end up hating you for making them a one night stand and then she's gonna come and make you sorry. And when that day happens I'ma laugh my ass off."

"Whatever, that's not gonna happen. No girl will ever get pissed off at me enough to want to get revenge."

"You never know Reid, girls are really sensitive and don't take well to just being a fuck bunny... Wanna know what would be really good? If you wound up falling in love with one of your fuck bunnies," Tyler laughed.

Reid made a face as if just the thought was disgusting. "That'll never happen, Reid Garwin is untouchable. Love is for people who don't get enough sex."

Tyler merely smiled and followed his friend, knowing what he said would come back and bite him in the ass someday.

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter. :) It was interesting to write. Lol. Especially since I'm somewhat writing what a guy feels durin' a bj. I probably should've actually asked guys on like how that feels or whatever or at least if what I was writing was accurate. If any guys read this, message me or review me, I really don't care. Let me know if I did a good job or not on the writing for that part. Really, please, I'm curious if I did this right. Lol. I can always revise it. :) Anyways, reviews plx. :) They do help motivate.**


	2. Stalker

**Chap 2**

**Stalker**

**This is now out of the flashback from chapter 1.**

Reid Garwin heaved a sigh and let his head fall on the desk. How much more of this stupid teacher's torture would he have to endure? He turned his head a bit and saw a girl with mousy brown hair that was pulled in a loose side braid stare intently at what the teacher had written on the board. Reid snorted. Who actually paid attention to what the teacher said? A scratching noise near his head caught Reid's attention. He looked over at the noise. Of course, Tyler was taking notes. A sudden thought came to him. He could fix Tyler up with that girl. They both liked to pay attention to what the teacher said.

Tyler had been Reid's friend for as long as he could remember but they were almost exact opposites. Reid had blond hair with blue eyes and Tyler had brown hair with blue-green eyes. Where Reid was loud, obnoxious, and a lady's man, Tyler was quiet, submissive, and shy with girls. Reid almost always disobeyed Caleb and Tyler always did as he was told. Reid would never pay attention in class but that was okay because Tyler always took notes.

"Mr. Garwin, my class is not place to take a nap!" an angry voice said.

Reid lifted his head and saw everyone staring at him waiting for a smart-ass remark. Reid Garwin was never one to disappoint.

"Well, I figured that since class was so boring that I might as well make it useful since I'm not learning anything," he said smiling and putting his head back on the desk.

Snickers went through the class.

Tyler shook his head and gave Reid a kick in the leg.

Reid rolled his head to the side and rolled his eyes at him.

The teacher decided to not dignify Reid's remark with an answer, he instead turned around and continued to teach class.

"Hey, Reid, Goth girl aka Stalker's looking at you," a guy on Reid's side that wasn't being occupied by Tyler whispered to Reid.

He rolled his head over to the other side and met the steely green eyes of the girl with dark red hair. Ashling O'Connor. Reid's personal stalker, or at least used to be. The girl had disappeared for a few months and only recently again showed up at the school, dressing and behaving completely different than before. Ashling had used to be so in love with Reid. She had told him before that she would do anything for him. And naturally Reid had taken advantage of that... He remembered that night very well.

Ashling's fiery green eyes glared at him causing Reid to have to fight the urge to laugh. Instead, he simply winked at her and gave her a sardonic smile. Her cheeks flamed, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. She turned around and stared at the board. Reid smiled at her reaction then looked at Tyler and smirked. His long time friend rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and Ashling left the room quickly.

"Man, Ash really hates you. What happened?" Tyler asked as he waited for Reid to finish stretching. Reid always stretched after his naps in class.

Reid inwardly grinned at what'd he'd done to make her hate him. "I don't know. All I did was tell her I didn't like her that way," Reid said standing and following Tyler out of class.

What Reid said was a lie and he knew it, He knew he'd done more than reject, though, he would never tell Tyler or any of the other guys. What he had made her do last summer would forever be his little secret.

Ashling sighed as she lay down on her bed. She grumbled in frustration. Stupid, stupid, Reid Garwin! It had been a year since Reid had embarrassed her and taken advantage of her feelings but she still felt the sting of what he'd done and it pissed her off.

Ash closed her eyes against the memory of that hot summer night when she had offered everything to Reid. After that night, after Reid had humiliated her, Ashling had sworn to make Reid Garwin regret what he'd done. She swore to never show any emotion whatsoever to him or to basically ignore his existence all together.

An alarm went off and Ashling realized she'd fallen asleep. She jerked up in her bed and looked at the clock, turned off the alarm. She'd only been asleep for a half hour.

She looked out her window and saw that it was still light out. A quick glance at her clothes told her that she was still in her stupid school uniform. Well, if she wanted to go out, which she hadn't done since she'd come back to Spenser, she'd have to change into her normal clothes. This was good. She'd have a chance to show Reid just what he was missing. Not that she cared. Yep, tonight she was going to Nicky's.

**So, personally, think this chapter isn't all that good but it helps build the base of the story and kinda gives you an idea of what is goin' on. Reviews :) :p lol**


	3. A Bet for Fun

Chap 3

Reid grinned at Pogue. "You wanna play?" he asked, indicating to a girl bending over a pool table, reaching for something that she had dropped; she was also wearing a blue ruffled mini skirt.

Pogue raised a brow, "still trying to get the money back that I won from you last time? Okay, I'm in."

Tyler slammed down a ten-dollar bill onto the table form beside Reid. "Blue, lace."

Reid smirked and put down another ten. "Black, silk."

Pogue shook his head. "Come on boys, how many times do I have to beat your asses at this? Black, lace." His eyes turned black and the girl's skirt flew up revealing black lace panties.

She spun around, her eyes wide and her hands on her backside holding her skirt in place.

Reid and Tyler groaned in unison. "How do you do that?" Tyler asked looking at Pogue in amazement.

Pogue merely smirked and shrugged, grabbing the money off the table. "It's a gift. Just like how Reid attracts hordes of girls and you're the world's biggest pussy and Caleb can be the world's biggest pain in the ass."

"Well, thank you," a voice said form behind Pogue.

Reid turned and saw Caleb standing there with Sara at his side.

"Hey, guys," Sara said smiling, a hand raised in a wave.

Pogue turned and threw his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, you know I meant pain in the ass in the most positive way imaginable."

Caleb merely smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... Wait, what have I told you about that stupid game?" he said his expression turning serious when he noticed the money in Pogue's hand.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, Reid asked me to play," Pogue said jerking a thumb at Reid.

"And you, Tyler?" Caleb asked, turning his gaze on the shy brunette.

"I...uh..." Tyler stammered, not one who could withstand Caleb's intense stare.

"How many times have I told you not to use your powers in public? One of these days you're going to get caught and there won't be anyway of explaining it."

Tyler cowered under his gaze and harsh words. "I..."

Anger flamed inside of Reid. No one yelled at Tyler, Tyler was sweet and shy, everyone knew that Tyler was off limits. "Hey! It wasn't his fault. I'm the one who started it!" Reid said going to Tyler's aid.

"I figured as much. If I've told you once, Reid, then I've told you a million times, stop using your powers so much and stop using them in public!"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't have to put up with this! Let's go Ty," he said turning, and then started to walk off towards the emergency exit. Tyler was quick to follow.

Reid could hear Caleb calling after him as he and Ty left.

Once outside, Reid turned to Tyler and saw him start to thank him. He put a hand up to stop him. "Don't, you know I've got your back."

The door to the exit opened, and Caleb, followed by Pogue, walked out.

"Reid, you know I'm only being strict to protect you, to protect all of us," Caleb said approaching them.

"I was just having fun!" Reid said, turning to face him, his eyes black, a crate rising in the air.

"Reid, you're kidding me. You've done this before and we know how that ended," Pogue said standing beside Caleb.

"Reid, he's right, let's just go back inside," Tyler said speaking up from beside Reid.

Reid's eyes flashed back and forth between black and blue, until he finally growled in frustration and stormed past Caleb and Pogue into Nicky's.

Tyler sighed and followed Reid, giving Caleb an apologetic look.

Reid turned when he sensed Tyler following him.

"Reid, you know you wouldn't have won. Caleb's already ascended and Pogue's only weeks away. If you'd started a fight with Caleb, Pogue would've joined in and helped him. And you're strong and everything but they're stronger, Reid, especially together," Tyler said his eyes on the floor.

Reid gave him a curt nod then walked past him and started to leave. He stopped suddenly when he saw someone enter Nicky's and walk over to the bar.

Tyler bumped into him when he stopped. "Hey, what's up?"

Reid merely stared. Tyler followed his gaze and gasped. "Ashling?"

Reid's eyes roamed over her body, his gaze appraising.

Ashling's dark red hair was loose and flowing down over her shoulders, it had been brushed to a lustrous shine. She wore a black ruffled mini skirt that had one small chain that hooked on her right, wrapped around once and then hooked on itself. The dark red see-through off the shoulder shirt covered the black skintight halter-top that she wore.

"Damn...she looks...good..." Tyler said sounding breathless.

Ashling turned around, a drink in one hand and a tray of fries in the other, and walked to a table near the back where no one else sat.

Reid watched her walk away, her hips swinging side to side in that unconscious way that all women do. He started to feel a tightness in his pants at the sight. He shook his head and grinned. "Tyler, what do you think the chances are of her dancing with me if I ask?"

Tyler looked at him surprised. "You want to dance with her? I thought you didn't like her like that."

Reid shrugged. "I don't. I just wanna make a bet. I'm bored. What do you think? You in?"

Tyler grimaced. "I don't know..."

"Come on, it's just a dance. It's not like I'm making a bet about dating her."

Tyler sighed in resignation, "fine, but if she chews you out..." he started but before he could finish Reid had already started walking towards Ashling.

Reid leaned on her table, smiling when she looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" she asked turning back to her food.

"Would you like to dance?" Reid asked holding a hand out for her, eyes glittering mischievously.

Reid liked her reaction, how her untrusting green eyes widened and her luscious red lips parted in a gasp. "What? I must be going crazy, I could've sworn that you just asked me to dance," she said shaking her head.

Reid grinned, "I did."

"Oh," she said looking away, briefly then looked back up at him with hard eyes. "No," she turned and ate a fry.

Reid stood there for a bit, shocked. He was brought back to Earth by Tyler's distant laughter. He turned and glared at his friend, then walked over to him. "Do you wanna try Babyboy? If she said no to me, then she's definitely gonna say no to you."

Tyler immediately sobered, though he kept the grin on his face. " What? Did you finally feel the sting of rejection?"

Reid ignored his remark. "If you get a dance with her then I swear I'll remain single for a month," Reid said remembering how Tyler always complained that Reid had too many girls after him.

Tyler pretended to look horrified. " Reid Garwin without a girl for a month? That's unheard of," the grin he had grew. " But let's make things more interesting, how about you can't _have_ a girl for a month."

"A month?" his eyes had widened a bit at the thought of not being able to sleep with a girl for a month. But then again he was Reid Garwin he could handle anything. "Fine, but if I win you have to go and ask out whatever girl I say and you have to go out with her for a month." Reid knew that would be a hard thing for Tyler to do due to the fact that he was very shy and sometimes awkward around girls.

"Fine. Deal," Tyler said much to Reid's surprise. He started off to Ash's table. Reid couldn't help but think that he seemed a bit too eager.

Tyler walked to Ash's table, his eyes sweeping over her body. Damn, she looked good tonight and completely different from how she used to look. He liked how she looked now a Hell of a lot better than the bottle blond look she used to sport to attract Reid's attention. The way she was dressed now seemed a lot more Ash, like she wasn't trying to be someone else.

She was humming along with the song that was playing, dipping a fry in some ketchup when he walked up. She looked. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked popping a French fry into her mouth, her eyes showing distrust.

"Will you...uh...dance with me?" Tyler mumbled with his eyes on the ground.

Ashling looked at him startled, disbelief and confusion in her eyes before they were covered by a blank expression.

Tyler grimaced inwardly, and was prepared to leave and take that as a no, when she stood up and nodded. "Okay."

Now, it was Tyler's turn to look surprised. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and went to him. "Yeah, I'll dance with you," she said then started to walk off to where everyone else was dancing.

Tyler stood there for a moment then shook his head and followed her. She had already started to move and dance to the music. Tyler walked past a shocked Reid and made his way towards Ashling.

**Good? Yes? Maybe? Lol. I know this story is takin' a bit to pick up, but believe me. A lot of drama shall follow. A whole Hell of a lot.**


	4. Gotta Get Him Back

**Chap 4**

Reid watched Ashling smile at Tyler as he walked up to her and dance with her. How could she have said yes to Tyler and no to him? Girls always chose Reid and never even glanced at Tyler. Why would Ashling want to dance with Tyler and not Reid? Ashling had liked Reid not Tyler, so why had she rejected him?

Reid growled as Ashling moved closer to Tyler, growing bolder as the song went on.

"Hey, Reid, look. Your ex-stalker's dancing with Babyboy," Pogue said standing beside Reid.

He smirked. "I know, how do you like my matchmaking skills?"

Pogue raised a brow. " You did this?"

Reid shrugged and grinned. Hell, might as well take the credit. "I made a bet with Babyboy that she wouldn't dance with him if he asked... Wait! Damnit!I just lost the bet!" Reid cursed realizing what he'd have to do now.

Pogue smiled. "What were the conditions? You can't fuck a girl for a week?"

Reid glared at him. "A month," he said curtly.

Pogue's smile grew. "Are you kidding me? I was just joking!" he laughed.

Reid curled his hand into a fist, getting ready to pop Pogue in the mouth, but stopped when he finally noticed that the music had switched to a slow song. He turned and searched the dance floor, quickly finding Tyler and Ashling dancing to the slow song.

Something inside Reid bristled at how close they were. Tyler had his hands on her hips while Ashling had her arms wrapped around his neck and was staring up at him with a very unhostile expression, unlike the expressions she was always giving Reid that pretty much told him she wanted to hurt him.

Pogue looked at the two and grinned. "Looks like they got close...you have good matchmaking skills."

Reid merely stood there unable to move. A strange pang of...of something...something that I couldn't explain shot through him. _Tyler shouldn't be the one dancing with her! She wouldn't be with him..._ He didn't dare finish that thought. He shook his head and turned back around, facing the pool tables, "come one, let's play pool," he grunted, walking towards the tables.

Ash walked back over to her table, Tyler having gone back to his friends. Blush warmed her cheeks as she thought of how close she and Tyler had been. She never did that; but then again she'd never danced with someone as nice and sweet as Tyler. Plus, he was bestfriends with Reid and he'd been watching the whole time! Not that she cared.

She sat down at her table then realized she was thirsty. A glance at the bar showed that the only spot open was the spot that all girls in skirts avoided. She sighed and got up. Oh, well.

All the girls avoided the spot right in front of the pool tables because air drafts were constantly going through there. One thing that other people didn't know was that the Sons of Ipswich always made bets on what kind of underwear the girls in skirts were wearing, all that is but Caleb, he was too sweet for that.

Ashling walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and some more French fries. While she waited, she turned and saw Reid talking to Tyler and Pogue, a grin on his face, and his eyes flickering to her for a moment. So, they were gonna play now. Fine. It merely gave Ashling another way to get back at Reid. Use and manipulate his friends.

When Tyler had gotten back to Reid and Pogue they had been playing pool. Pogue was winning but Reid kept trying to cheat by Using though Pogue was able to counter all his moves. As soon as Reid saw Ashling go to the bar he knew he had to do it. He had to make the bet.

Tyler shook his head when he heard the bet. "No, I don't feel like playing."

Reid didn't listen and just put down a ten. "Blue cotton with teddy bears on 'em," he said in a mocking tone.

Pogue gave Tyler an apologetic grin then put his ten on the table. "Pink with hearts."

Tyler opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he heard his name being called. He looked over in the direction that he'd heard his name and saw Ashling at the bar motioning for him to go over to her.

He strode over to her with Pogue making a comment about him being whipped early in their relationship.

Ashling smiled when he stood in front of her.

"Black lace thong," she said simply, a slight grin on her face.

Tyler blinked. "What?"

She grabbed her drink and took a sip then said; "I'm wearing a black lace thong. I know about your little game and think it's about time that you won."

Tyler stared at her in shock.

"By the way, what did they bet for me?" she asked taking another sip.

Having recovered somewhat from his initial shock Tyler said, "Reid said blue with teddy bears and Pogue said pink with hearts."

She frowned. "What? Do they think I'm eight? Whatever. Black lace thong okay? Now, go. Make up an excuse to why you came over here," she turned away back to the bar and ate a fry.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something still startled, but just decided to go and win his money back.

When he got back to the guys Pogue had changed his answer to pink with flowers.

"So, what'd Stalker want?" Reid asked a sardonic smile on his face.

Tyler shrugged, "oh, nothing she just wanted to know if I wanted to go out Saturday." Hey, she'd said he'd get to choose the excuse. "Anyway, I've decided black lace thong."

Reid looked at him blankly for a moment. "She wants to go out with you?"

Tyler didn't answer for he was watching as Pogue's eyes flashed black and Ashling's skirt flew up revealing a black lace thong.

Ashling tensed and turned around feigning the same actions that the other girls who's skirts fly up in that spot did. She pretended to be embarrassed and hold down her skirt against the 'draft of air'.

"Whoa, Ty. You got it right…" Pogue said sounding surprised and looked at him appalled.

Tyler blinked in surprise at the fact that he had done as she had said and she had actually told him the truth. "I know…"

"How'd you know?" Pogue asked seeming to have gotten over the surprising event and setting up the pool table for another game.

"I don't know…I just guessed…" Tyler shrugged and glanced over at the spot at the bar that Ash had been at but was now vacant.

"Some lucky guess…" Reid grumbled then turned away and challenged Pogue yet again.

Something about the way that Reid was off to Tyler but he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone's gaze burning into his back. He turned around to the dark section of Nicky's and saw Ashling sitting at the same table that she had been at before; looking at him with kind green eyes, her grin back.

She mouthed the words "you're welcome," then gave him a smile and turned around, facing away from him.

Sudden heat rushed to his cheeks and he stood there for a moment, not able to figure out why he was blushing at a simple smile. Plenty of girls had smiled at him before, what made Ashling's smile different?

**Sorry 'bout the ending to this chapter. I don't really like it and I wasn't about to post it but did anyway so that I could go ahead and start getting to the better part of the story. In my opinion for this ****fanfic the beginning is really slow and crappy but I think it'll get better and more interesting as it goes along. Hope you like. Reviews would be nice.**


	5. Unwelcomed Visitors

**Chap 5**

**Okay, next chapter. Yay! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, those are the things that inspire me to write more to the stories, all the people adding my story to their favorites helps too.. It's amazing how many times I've revised this one chapter! I swear I'm sick of this chapter now. Everytime I work on it I don't like how it's turning out or I can't seem to be able to think of what I want to write/type. But whatever, finally here's the next chapter of Lips of an Angel.**

Ashling walked down the crowded hallway trying to get through a pack of giggling girls that made her roll her eyes. The girls glanced at her with disinterest, then went back to their petty conversation, causing a smirk to form on Ashling's red painted lips. She was content with the fact that people paid her no mind anymore and that she was just another student at Spencer.

After that one fateful night when Reid had taken advantage of her feelings and had humiliated her, Ashling had been too embarrassed to consider going back to Spencer the next day. She had left and wasn't heard from again until almost a year later when rumors of her return spread.

It had been awkward her first week back at Spencer. Everyone still remembered her as "Reid Garwin's stalker" and everyone expected her to still be madly in love with Reid. She had proved them wrong though. That first week, she had made it clear that Reid Garwin was nothing more to her than a bug on the wall. Everytime he would walk into the same room as her, she would act as if he wasn't even there. She knew everyone expected her to swoon over him as she had done before, but instead she now ignored his existence completely.

The other thing that had made her return to Spencer a bit awkward had been the fact that she didn't fit in whatsoever. Before, she had worn everything that fit the profile of the girls that Reid usually "dated", which meant that she dressed in a mixture of all the girls of Spencer. She had even dyed her hair blond; which was the supposed hair color that Reid liked _his girls_ to have. Now, though, Ashling dressed how she wanted though her style had some help from the darker side of fashion. All of her clothes along with her makeup had changed, except for her signature red lipstick that she always had to have. She dyed her hair a dark red that was similar to her natural color, a major contrast to the blond as well, glad to be rid of the bottle blond look.

"Hey, Ashling," a voice said from behind her and she turned around coming face to face with someone who had been far from her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Tyler," she said smiling sweetly at him.

Not able to ignore the sudden warmth he felt at the sight of her smile, Tyler returned the smile and finished making his way through a group of snobby looking girls, wrinkling his nose at the perfumes they seemed to have bathed themselves in.

"So, how much money did you make from last night?" she asked watching him. He wore the Spencer uniform that she had seen many and plenty of the guys wear though she couldn't help but notice that he looked very good in it. It fit well on his swimmer body

"Well, we each put ten dollars in and it was me, Pogue, and Reid, so I got thirty dollars. Thanks by the way."

She shrugged, "it was nothing… So, what excuse did you use?"

"Well…I kinda told them that you wanted to go out with me Saturday…" Tyler said blush rushing to his cheeks and his eyes on the ground.

Ashling raised a brow at him. "Really…okay."

Tyler looked up at her startled. "Okay, what?"

"Okay to what your excuse was and okay to actually going out with you Saturday," she said nonchalantly, then turned and started off to class as the bell rang for class.

Tyler stood there for a moment shocked, not able to believe that he had just gotten a girl to go out with him. The last ring of the bell pulled him from his thoughts and he realized that he was late for class. He shook his head then started for his class.

_Tyler, meeting now. Everyone's already been alerted. Be quick._

The sudden intrusion of Caleb's voice in his head startled Tyler for a brief moment, but his shock was quickly replaced by worry of what could cause Caleb to call a sudden meeting during school.

Class was silent except for the sound of writing and the teacher's voice lecturing on something that Ashling really didn't give a damn about. She rested her head on her folded arms on the desk and scanned the room for anything that would amuse her momentarily. A wandering glance across the room told her that none of the Ipswich boys were there. She couldn't help but wonder where they were. As far as she knew they never skipped classes. Reid she could see skipping, of course with Tyler following, but not Caleb or Pogue; they were the responsible ones.

_They're big boys they can take care of themselves. _She frowned then turned away from their seats and looked down at the teacher, not really seeing him.

Her mind was miles away from the subject that was being taught. Thoughts of where the Sons of Ipswich were kept running through her head, what could possibly make Caleb Danvers "the Golden Boy" skip? Pogue, she knew probably followed Caleb. But why had Caleb skipped?

Suddenly, a bell rang and Ashling opened her eyes, wondering when they had closed and sat up. Class was already over? It had gone by so quick due to the fact that she had been asleep for almost the whole thing. She gathered her stuff and got up to leave, not able to shake off the strange feel of the dream that she had had.

As she walked out of class she wobbled a bit and realized she was exhausted. What had happened? She had gotten plenty of sleep last night; she hadn't stayed up late. _What gives? _Plus, she had _just_ taken that little nap, so she had plenty of sleep in all.

Ashling shook her head and decided to just ignore the exhaustion and go on like normal. In her next class though, after having fallen asleep then have had the same dream as before and after nearly having tripped half a dozen times in the hall on her way there, she finally decided she needed to go home and get some rest.

Now, lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, already half-asleep, Ashling's thoughts wandered to the dream that seemed to be plaguing her sleep. It was so weird. She was always walking down a set of stairs but would then wake up because of some intrusion.

Slowly, the haze of sleep descended upon her and she couldn't form a coherent thought. The exhaustion that she had felt earlier accompanied the sleep and quickened the process. Soon enough she was asleep; lost in a dream.

_She slowly descended down the old stairs, pausing halfway to look back up at the top. She already knew what was up there. During her first dream, she had explored the entire house except for the basement. On her second dream, she started to walk down the staircase but had woken up before going down all the way._

_Light flickered from below, catching Ashling's attention. Someone was down there? No one had been in the old house before. Ashling took a hesitant step down and waited to see if she had been heard. When no movement was heard, she continued down the stairs and looked over towards the light._

_A small gasp escaped her when she saw four very familiar faces._

"_This isn't good, Caleb, Kate and Sarah have been having the same dream for the past two weeks. All with the same thing in it," a worried looking Pogue said his eyes intense and on Caleb._

"_I know…I can sense a strong amount of Power. More than before," Cal__eb said from one of the spots in the circle._

"_He can't be back. You killed him," a voice said coming from Caleb's left. Tyler looked at Caleb as if looking for reassurance._

"_They never found the body Babyboy," Reid said from Caleb's right._

"_Reid's right. __They never did. I even went back and searched. There were no traces of his magic. He's still alive. He's out there somewhere and even though it's been a year, he knows that the girls are our weaknesses. We have to do everything we can to protect them," Cal__eb said staring at the center of the circle, thinking._

_Pogue looked at Reid and Tyler and shook his head. "Reid, Babyboy, be happy that you don't have girlfriends. They would just be things that he could use against you."_

_Reid smirked. "I told you Ty, my lifestyle is the perfect lifestyle."_

"_I'd hate to say it, but at this time and in this situation, Reid's man whore ways is actually pretty much keeping him and plenty of girls safe," Caleb said standing and looking over at where Ashling was. He looked at her strangely for a moment and frowned, then shook his head and looked back at the circle._

"_Hey!" Reid exclaimed but was silenced when a phone rang._

_Ashling tried to stay and watch but realized she was being pulled away from the scene in front of her and everything was being contorted._

_Suddenly, Ashling wasn't in the house that had been haunting her dreams for the past few days; she was now in a forest dark forest standing in front of a giant web._

_The web reached from one tree to another, the gap between the two approximately the width of normal human and was about as tall as Ashling. She took a step towards it, mesmerized by the way that the moonlight reflected off the dew and made the web look as if it was encrested with jewels. Movement behind her caught her attention and she turned around. She jumped back at the sight of all the spiders on the floor. The forest floor seemed to be shifting, as every single bit of the floor became nothing but spiders. She took a step back, thankfully finding that the space behind her wasn't made up of arachnids. The hand-sized spiders started to crawl to her and panic snaked its way up her spine. She kept taking steps back, finding that everytime she moved the spiders merely followed her, getting closer with every movement._

_Ashling took another step back and jumped when she bumped into something. She slowly turned her head and gave a cry when she saw that she was touching the web. The web that she had once thought beautiful now merely caused her to want to scream in terror._

_A strange sound started to come from in front of her and Ashling reluctantly looked forward and saw that all the spiders had gotten closer._

_She was trapped. She couldn't go forward or backward. The spiders were now right at her feet and the spider web was right at her back._

_Ashling closed her eyes and readied herself for the pain that she knew that would come from being attacked by millions of spiders. Moments passed and pain never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and she saw that all of the spiders were just there on the floor, all of them looking at her._

"_What do you want?" Ashling said finally finding her voice, although shaky._

_The spiders shifted at the sound of her voice, looking anxious._

"_What do you want?" she said again, louder causin__g a ripple of movement to go through the sea of arachnids._

_A large black spider crawled forward, seeming to be the biggest of them all; about the size of a small dog. It crawled up to her, to where its front legs were touching her feet causing a soft whimper to escape Ashling. The spider seemed to hiss at the sound then lowered its body to the ground as if in a bow._

_The rest of the spiders did as the black spider did and bowed sending a huge ripple through the mass of spiders._

_Ashling watched amazed at the spiders' actions. It was as if they were bowing to her. The black spider came up from its bow and looked at her with its black eyes. Suddenly, Ashling was frozen. She couldn't move. The spiders' eyes held her gaze and she felt oddly at peace. The eyes were doing something to her; she felt at peace and as if there was no reason to fear the spiders. They were her friends and wouldn't dare harm her._

_A hiss passed through the moving forest floor and the black spider turned away, breaking the spell that it had put on Ashling._

_She gasped and shuddered as she took a deep breath. Had she been holding her breath throughout the whole thing? She suddenly felt very weak and disoriented._

_The black spider took opportunity of Ashling's disorientation and crawled onto her leg. It made sure that she wasn't aware of it as it crawled up her leg and onto her lower back. Its black sharp fangs glittered with venom as it reared up and then slammed them down into her soft flesh._

_Ashling let out a cry and swatted at the spider that she realized had somehow gotten on her back. Sudden pain shot through her and she screamed never having felt such an intense pain. "Get off!" she cried and swatted at it again._

_The spiders on the forest floor hissed in rejoice while she screamed in terror._

_The Black Spider jumped off Ashling then crawled silently back to its happy comrades. It watched as her screams slowly became soft whimpers and she fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. The Black Spider gave a satisfied hiss when she finally collapsed on her side and she was silent except for the occasional whimper._

_It crawled to her side then turned to its family. They were all hissing in celebration._

_Ashling could feel herself growing weaker and weaker as the venom spread to every inch of her body. She finally couldn't handle the pain anymore and succumbed to the darkness that so warmly invited her…_

Ashling woke up whimpering and covered in cold sweat. She was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't get her heart to stop pounding in her chest.

"Oh, God…" she breathed shakily and sat up. A glance out the window told her that it was late at night. She had been asleep for a long while.

She shook her head. What had made her scream like that? What could make her so scared? All she remembered from her dream was walking down stairs, overhearing the Ipswich Sons' conversation, and then a beautiful spiderweb. Past that all she could recall was pain and then nothingness.

A small shiver went through her at the thought of the pain.

It had felt so vivid and so real. It was as if her whole body had been on fire.

She shook her head, trying to clear it then frowned at the feel of her sweat-wet hair clinging to her sweaty neck. That was just another one of the perks of having a scary dream, the cold sweat.

Ashling sighed shakily then got up and slowly walked to her bathroom and grabbed a towel. _A shower would be really nice right now. _She silently opened the door to her room and peeked out into the hall. Good no one was out. Ashling quietly made her way to the showers and was happy to find that no late night partiers were out and about.

Once in the shower, Ashling sighed as the hot water hit her pale skin, relaxing her tense body. She turned the temperature hotter and gasped when the super hot water hit her. She patiently waited for her body to get accustomed to the temp before she went on with her shower.

After realizing that she was going to get pruny soon, Ashling turned of the shower then got out and grabbed her towel. She dried herself silently, not able to get her stupid dreams out of her mind. What had the Ipswich Son's been talking about and who? They had kept saying 'he'. Who was he?

Ashling wrapped the towel around her when she was dry enough and tried to ignore the slight headache that she had developed from over analyzing the dream. She paused before leaving the showers, feeling as if she was forgetting something. Something told her to look at the mirrors. She did but didn't see anything special other then her reflection.

"Must be losing my mind," she muttered as she left the showers and headed for her room.

Even though Ashling hadn't noticed when she had been drying herself or looked in the mirror at the spot on her back where the pain had been the most concentrated in her dream; the two puncture wounds that had been there as soon as she had awaken had turned into the image of a black spider on her lower back. The black spider's eyes were the same black they had been when they had hypnotized Ashling, the look and position of its body though spoke of possession and dominance. All in all, the spider was saying _She's mine…_

**Sorry if this was bad, but I stayed up 'till like one thirty something to finish for all of you. By twelve o'clock my brain starts to shut itself down and says that it's time to go sleep. I'm pushing my luck with trying to work on my story after twelve. Oh, and if you want to vote on whether Ashling should end up with Reid or Tyler, I put up a poll. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh, and just like in the movie the spiders are significant. **


	6. Aftermath

**Chap 6**

**Yay, so I'm back. Sorry for the delay on the update of this story. My life is getting pretty hectic right now. I'm really busy and sometimes just lazy. XI Anyway, I'm going to try to update a bit more often and I've got the rest of the story done! In my head. Don't worry like I said I'll update more often. or at least I'll try.**

Ashling woke up slowly, stretching out her body out one limb at a time.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice said sounding amused and slightly annoyed.

She sat up and looked up at her roommate throwing her blankets and pillows on her bed.

The dark haired girl smiled when she saw that Ashling was watching her. "What? Did I scare you? You forget you have a roommate?"

Ash shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, I did forget... Man, I had a weird dream..." she said standing up and stretching again. Though she had been sharing a room with Alexia for at least a month or two now, it was still taking her a while to get used to it.

"Evil demon leprechaun weird or scary midget weird?"

" I don't even remember the dream. I just know it was weird. Plus, just because you have a strange short people phobia doesn't mean that we all do Alexia," Ashling smiled and started to fix her bed.

Alexia grimaced. "Don't make fun of my strange phobias. When evil leperchauns and midgets take over the world don't come crying to me." The dark haired girl suddenly looked up at Ashling. "Hey, what's this I hear about you going on a date with one of the Ipswich Sons?"

Ashling tensed. "What? How do you know about that?" she asked looking at her roommate in surprise.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Come, on Ash, you should know by now that word spreads fast in Spence. So, when are you going out with him? You know I've gotta do your make-up and choose your outift and everything," the dark haired girl said smiling wickedly.

"Oh, hell to the no, Alex. I'm not making that mistake again. The last time you did my make-up and clothes I permanently became known as the goth-girl," Ash said getting up from her bed and walking to the bathroom.

Alexia pouted as her friend closed the bathroom door. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. It was better than that stupid preppy blond look you used to have."

Ashling had first moved in with Alexia after she came back from her year absence from Spenser. She had dyed her hair to her natural dark-red color but the almost raven-haired girl had treated her like the stupid blond she had been before her leave and was not kind at all. It took a LONG week to get the reclusive girl to finally accept the fact that the old Ashling had just been an act and not reality. After having Ashling tell her the whole story of her huge crush on Reid and why she had left, Alexia warmed up to her, her view on the blond god, Reid Garwin, worsening.

When Ashling started to go to classes again and had people still calling her Reid's stalker she went to Alexia for help, asking her what she could do to get out of the shadow of her old niche. Alexia had decided to give her a makeover. She would decide what clothes Ashling would wear and how she would do her make-up. The dark look had always been a dream of Alexia's but she knew she couldn't pull it off so she tried it out on Ash. Though in Ash's eyes it didn't look good, Alyx thought it looked awesome. Ashling wore the look to school the next day and everyone started to call her the goth chick. The red-head wouldn't drop it 2 months later.

"How about we agree to disagree?" Ashling said coming out of the bathroom seeing that her roomy was ready to say another comment about her better forgotten past.

"Fine. But you've still gotta tell me when the date is," Alyx said laying back down on her bed looking over at the red-head.

Ash looked at her incredulously. "why?"

Alyx rolled her eyes. "Because I'm nosy duh. You should know that by now. So what time is it? What day?"

"It's tonight. Damnit, I forgot all about it until you brought it up. Way to go," she said sarcastically.

The dark haired girl merely smiled. "You're welcome."

"Well, anyway I have errands to run today so I have to go, I'll be back later on though to get ready for the date."

"See-ya," Alexia said rolling off her bed and going to find clean clothes in a pile in the corner of her side of the room.

(**I am so sorry that that was lo****ng and pointless. Feel free to hit me over the head with a brick. I'm ashamed for even posting it! That was just crap! There was like no point at all! Anyway back to the story.)**

Tyler yawned and sat down on his bed opposing the fuming blond's who at the moment was pacing around the room, anger radiating from him. the brunette smirked inwardly. Reid was still pissed from the meeting that they had had late last night.

After finding out that Chase was alive and well, the blond had wanted to jump into battle despite the youngest's son's reasonings. The foolish blond told Caleb his plan of finding the fifth son and attacking him but it was dismissed. It was way too risky of a plan. Too many things could go wrong, which is exactly what Caleb had told him. Reid had not taken kindly to the dismissal of his plan well, he sat fuming the rest of the meeting not contributing a thing to it. Tyler tried to get Reid to lighten up but his attempts were in vain. By the time they got to their dorm, Tyler was too tired to care about his tantrumming roommate.

The whole drive home he tried and now he just didn't care. Let him be pissed. He just wanted to sleep.

The brunette kicked off his shoes, threw off his shirt and plopped down in his bed, his eyes already starting to droop from exhaustion. His eyes fading black briefly, the blanket on his bed disappeared from under him and appeared on top of him, only helping his exhaustion win the fight to slumbering.

Tyler caught a small glimpse of his friend pass one more time in front of his bed before his blue green eyes closed, allowing him to enter the world of sleep.

Reid glanced at his sleeping friend and growled inwardly. How could he sleep when his best friend had just been dissed? Caleb hadn't even given his plan a fuckin' second thought! As soon as he had said it it was shot down! Too impulsive and dangerous? What the hell? It wasn't stupid and impulsive! It was just straightforward! They were just upset 'cause they hadn't thought of it!

The worst part wasn't that it had been rejected. No, it was that without even thinking about it Caleb had said no and Tyler hadn't even backed him up or anything! What was up with that? How could he not defend his friend? Sure Babyboy was tired and didn't want to think, but come on! He could've at least said something!

Reid stopped pacing and looked at the floor, his anger slowly dissipating as the moment passed, bringing the sleepiness that he knew would get 'im. Begrudgingly, the blond laid down on his bed and kicked off his shoes, Using to strip himself of his shirt and to pull up his blanket.

A small flame of anger and irritation sparked in the back of his mind, momentarily holding off the sleepiness long enough for him to think of a small way to get back at Tyler.

**OKay, I am , sorry for taking so l****ong to update! I cannot apologize enough times. and I'm sorry if this chapter is crap! which it is. I stayed up until freakin' four in the morning to write this and I'm exhausted. So, I know how Reid and Tyler feel. Once again feel free to hit me with a sh****arp or very heavy, very hard object to punish me for writing crap and for taking so long to update.**


	7. Can I

**Hello! I am really sorry for taking a very long time to update. I never knew high school was so hectic! Yes I am now a fish. Sad but true. Apparently I seem older. Anywho. -9/13/09**

**Wow I haven't worked on this story or this chap since freakin last year. Wow. Now I'm almost a junior. Crazy stuff. I hope you guys like the chapter. I had some fun writing it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Can I**

Ashling sat in her chair, anxious as she waited at the table. The red-head bit on her lip impatiently. She remembered she had texted Tyler and had asked him if eating at a restaurant then going to see a movie sounded good to him. Five minutes later he had texted her back "yeah, that's cool". Through a series of numerous more texts, they had decided the place to eat and that they would meet there at 7:00. It was almost 7:30. He was very late.

A sudden thought hit her. What if this had all been a joke? What if Tyler really hadn't wanted to go out with her? What if it was just something that Reid had gotten Tyler to do to mess with her? Ashling looked down at the table and shook her head. She knew it. She shouldn't have been nice to the brunette. After all, he was bestfriends with Reid Garwin, one of the ultimate womanizers, he was bound to be like his friend.

Ashling grabbed her purse and got up, heading to the door. What had she been thinking? How could she have been so stupid? She scolded herself as she walked down the sidewalk in front of the restaurant she'd just left.

Tyler yawned and rolled over in his bed, his body completely stretched out across it in a very uncaring manner. He had slept for a while yet he wanted to sleep more. He felt like being lazy for once. He heard movement from the bed across the room but he assumed it was just Reid switching positions.

"Hey, Ty, didn't you have something to do today?" Tyler could hear his blond friend's voice say.

The brunette's brow furrowed. "No, I don't think so," he said not really paying attention.

"I thought you did. You told me earlier to remind you about 7 you had something," Reid said not allowing his friend to fall back asleep.

Tyler rolled over and looked at his friend, racking his brain. He mentally went through his schedule and found nothing. Suddenly the image of a certain red-head popped into his head and he shot straight up in his bed his face drained of color. "Fuck."

Ashling walked down the street, her dark red hair loose around her shoulders and blowing out behind her as the wind blew. She clenched her jaw as she thought of her waiting for Tyler at the restaurant. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Reid and Tyler had been playing a trick on her. What made her think that Tyler had actually been serious about her? She blinked furiously as tears stung her eyes. She had thought that he had actually liked her. She had actually been kinda hoping that he had. She bit her lip and walked faster, as if she could walk away from her feelings and embarrassment.

Taking a turn down a road she reached a park that she knew well. Automatically, her legs took her to the swings. As a child she had always loved to swing on the swings whenever she got upset about something. It calmed her down and helped her sort out her thoughts. At the moment her thoughts kept wandering back to Tyler and him standing her up. Her bottom lip trembled slightly before she shook her head and took a deep breath in an attempt to control her emotions. How stupid could she be? Of course Tyler had stood her up. Everyone knew that Reid and Tyler were bestfriends. Of course Tyler would've done something to humiliate Ashling if Reid asked him to do it.

A tear made its way down the red-heads face, a show that her resistance to her emotions was breaking. Ashling hated to admit that she had sincerely been hoping that Tyler had actually liked her. Though, she didn't know him that well and she didn't know why or how, but she had actually developed a crush on Tyler. Tyler, Reid Garwin's bestfriend. Ashling shook her head in disbelief. How masochistic was she that she had wanted to date her enemy's bestfriend? Very masochistic, only someone who was really masochistic would willingly have gone through and made the decisions that she had made, she concluded.

Sitting in the seat to the swing, she took off her shoes and ran her feet in and out of the sand; momentarily finding comfort in the feel of the grains passing around her feet. A small black ant crawled in front of her foot, meeting up with another black ant, both insects turned and started to crawl away together; side by side. Awesome, Ashling thought, _even the ant's having better luck finding someone than I am..._

Shit...shit shit shit! Tyler cursed to himself silently as he practically ran into the restaurant that he had planned on meeting Ashling at, earning himself plenty of odd looks from people. He didn't care though. All he cared about was finding Ashling and apologizing to her for being late. He knew her feelings were probably hurt because of him and he didn't like that. He hated people being hurt because of him.

"How may I help you, sir?" an overly perky and happy blond hostess asked, her bright blue eyes standing out in her lightly freckled face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm kinda looking for someone," Tyler said sounding distracted due to the fact that he was looking around her into the restaurant at the people, trying to spot a head of red hair.

"Aren't we all?" the perky hostess smiled at her joke, tilting her head to the side inquisitively, causing her choppy blond hair to fall to one side, obviously waiting for Tyler to go on with what he was saying.

Tyler blinked in surprise at her joke but went on. "Uh, she was here earlier I'm guessing. We had set up a date for 7...but I-" he started but was cut off by the hostess's rapid speaking.

"Oh! It was for 7? Oh well, I just got here around 8, so if she left before then I don't know," she explained. Her eyes suddenly sparkled brightly and she lit up. "Oh! But I know someone who can help you. He was working right before my shift!" The blond turned and motioned to someone to come to her.

"This is Todd, Todd this is... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," the perky hostess said, seeming much more perky now that she was standing next to a bored looking boy.

"Oh, it's Tyler. Look I had a date around seven. I had stuff to do so I wasn't free 'till like a bit ago. Can one of you help me?" Ty asked, feeling his anxiety growing.

"No, prob man. I just finished my shift," the boy said, shaking his head so that his honey colored hair moved out of his face. "So, what'd the chick that you were looking for look like?" Todd asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, a bit shorter than me," Ty said holding his hand to around the height of his nose. "Dark red hair that comes to here," he moved his hand down so that it was below his shoulders. "Really green eyes, light-skinned, and was probably wearing dark colors."

Todd raised a brow at him. "_That _was your date?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"She was hot," he said simply.

"So, you saw her?" Ty asked through clenched teeth, really not liking how Todd had said hot. He was obviously thinking of one thing when he saw the red-head.

"Yeah, she was here for a good thirty minutes. She was wearin' this really hot green dress. She left a while ago though. I don't know what happened, but she looked like she wanted to cry," Todd shrugged, but looked at Ty with a questioning look.

"Aw, that's so sad!" the perky hostess said as Ty finally read her name tag and found out her name was Meggan, her voice having lost some perkiness.

Ty looked at the ground then back up at Todd. "Like she wanted to cry?" He asked, guilt already eating away at him as he thought of Ash sitting all alone for at least half an hour, waiting. Waiting for him.

"Yeah, I didn't see where she left, but I think she was mumbling something about a park," the male host said shrugging.

There was a park nearby, close enough for walking distance, Tyler thought as he turned to start leaving. "Thanks, Meggan, thanks Todd, you were big help."

Meggan smiled, "no problem, we live to help."

"Not really," Todd rolled his eyes before calling after Ty, "Hey, Tyler!"

The brunette male turned around and looked around at him.

"If things don't workout between the firecrotch and you, can I have a go at her?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Tyler stared at him for a moment, rage flaring inside of him at the comment. Then he saw something that made him grin. A waitress walked by with a tray full of drinks, passing right behind Todd. Tyler's eyes flashed obsidian momentarily, before every single one of the drinks were spilled on the male host. Tyler turned, before Todd could recover from the fallen drinks and quickly headed out the restaurant door. He had to find Ashling. Things were going to work out. They just had to.

**Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chap. Once again this was a chap that took a life of its own. Anyways, Meggan and Todd are actual people that I know at my school. Meggan's pretty co****ol, Todd not so much anymore. I figured they'd give this chapter some humor or life or something. Okay, well if this chap sucks I blame insomnia. Reviews please they're what keep me going.**


	8. Can I Have a Kiss

**Holas! I'm back. :) Woot! Hopefully, I can get a few chapters out of me before school starts. Well, in this chap I'm hoping for some good things to happen. But you never know. The characters don't always wanna cooperate. Anywhos, here's the next chappy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Ashling, blah, blah, blah.**

**Can I Have A Kiss**

"Ashling!" Tyler called, walking down the street and feeling horrible as he thought of what he had done. Poor Ashling. She must've been hurt when she saw that it was 7:30 and he still hadn't shown up. He felt so guilty. He didn't like hurting people. Especially girls. How could he have forgotten that he had had a date? Hadn't he asked someone to wake him on time? Yes, he remembered. He'd asked Reid to wake him up when six came around so that he could make it to the date on time. Why hadn't he awoken him on time? It didn't matter then at that moment. What mattered was finding Ashling and apologizing to her.

"Ashling!" he called again when he came upon a park that was somewhat lit by a street lamp. He spotted a head of red air amongst the swingset and knew immediately it was Ashling. She was wearing a green sundress, sitting in a swing with her feet in the sand, her shoulders slouched, and her back facing him. The girl turned and looked up at him, the moonlight making the tears on her face twinkle. Her expression was one of hurt and confusion, before it changed to one of anger.

Ashling got up from the swing, letting the anger she felt to consume her and put her shoes on as Tyler made his way towards her. She had to get away from him. She wanted desperately to leave before Ty got to her, not wanting to see him or be anywhere near him. He'd hurt and humiliated her enough for one night. She didn't need more. If he went away then it would all go away, then she could pretend that the stupid date had never happened. "Go away, Tyler," she snapped, beginning to walk away before scolding herself mentally for her voice catching. Why couldn't she have been strong and held back her tears? Why did she have to be so weak that at the mere feel of pain she started to break down. She hated it. She hated him. She hated Reid Garwin.

"Please, Ash," Tyler said in a pleading voice, grabbing her arm gently and making her face him.

She whirled on him. "Please what? Please Ashling come on another date with me so that I can humiliate you again? Thanks but no thanks," she spat, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Ashling, no, please. I didn't mean to be late. I just slept in," Tyler pleaded, pulling her arm softly so she was facing him again. "I'm sorry, Ashling. I'm really sorry," he apologized, his soft blue green eyes saddened at the pain that he had caused her that was evident on her face.

"Sorry doesn't fix it..." Ashling said softly, her anger dulling in its ferocity. She'd always been a softy when it came to apologies and guys looking sad. She always had. She'd always hated herself for it. "Sorry, doesn't fix the humiliation I felt sitting at that table for half an hour. Or the weird stares I kept getting because I was sitting by myself at a freaggin' restaurant that's meant for freakin' couples. Or the whispering people started doing about me. No sorry won't fix that," Ashling said, her voice thick with tears. It hurt. It hurt to have to sit there listening to everyone's whisperings and to see everyone's stares as she continued to sit by herself. It reminded her all too much of those first few days back at Spencer. Everyone had been judging her. And tonight had felt like those days again.

"Ashling, I'm really really sorry..." Tyler said softly, feeling like a complete ass when he saw tears slowly start to fall from her green eyes. It was one of the worst possible things that he could see and it was his fault This was all his fault. He'd hurt her. He'd made her cry. This was all his fault. "Please, Ashling, I'm sorry..." he said before taking her into his arms and holding her close. He felt her body go rigid but she didn't resist his embrace, and that at least meant she didn't completely hate him. "I'm sorry..."

Ashling didn't want him to hold her. If he held her then that meant she was giving him a second chance. And if she gave him a second chance then that meant she was giving him the power to hurt her. She shouldn't give him a second chance, she told herself but found that she couldn't find the will to pull away. She just wanted to enjoy the feel of his arms around her as if he truly cared about her and wanted to be with her. She just wanted to believe his apology was sincere and that he was truly sorry. But he was Reid Garwin's bestfriend. How could she trust him? _Just do it,_ a part of herself suddenly said. _Like him and trust him_. Could it really be that easy? For some reason, she felt that with Tyler things could really be that easy.

Tyler couldn't contain the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in his stomach, when Ashling wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to hold her. He felt her close her eyes and hide her face in the crook of his neck, her warm breath fanning along his pulse, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He felt her soft lips brush against his skin before she looked up at him with doe-like eyes, that spoke of the uncertainty and embarrassment that she felt as she asked in a small shy voice, "can I have a kiss?"

The brunette male was taken aback by the question she'd asked, not believing she'd asked that. He found though that he wasn't against saying yes. In fact, Tyler found that he was actually more than willing to say yes. He wanted to say yes. Before he realized what he was doing, Tyler nodded and leaned his head down towards Ashling's, his eyes watching her lips as they got closer to his own. Her lips were soft and gentle against his, his entire body attuned to what their lips were doing together. Tyler wasn't surprised to find that he had really really wanted to kiss her. He realized that since that night when he had danced with Ash and she had helped him he had wanted to kiss her. He didn't know how he hadn't known this before. But he really really liked Ashling O'Connor.

Ashling couldn't believe she'd actually asked to kiss Tyler! At first it was just a passing thought that she thought would pass soon but then suddenly she was actually voicing her thought and now she was kissing Tyler Sims. Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin's bestfriend. At that thought, her common sense told her to get away from Tyler, that it was all a trick. Him and Reid were only messing with her. She kept telling herself this but she couldn't make herself pull away from his wonderful lips, his wonderful lips that were nearly completely halting all thoughts. How could he be tricking her in such a cruel manner when his arms were wrapped around her as if he would protect her no matter what and his lips were moving over hers in a way that spoke of his guilt and remorse at hurting her? If he was pulling a prank on her then she wanted to keep getting pranked as long as she could keep getting held and kissed the way that she was at that moment with Tyler.

**Well, I hope y'all liked the chapter. I'm happy that they finally kissed. :) Once again I have a poll on my profile page that asks if you want her with Reid or Tyler or Chase. Chase comes in later on though. Well, see-yas. Read and Review**


End file.
